1. Field
The present invention generally concerns remote control of a host computer, in which a remote client device accepts user inputs to control the host computer and displays output from the host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote computing allows a user to control a host computer from a remote client device. A “remote” client device is a device which does not have physical access to the host computer. In remote computing, the client device displays what the host computer is displaying, and accepts input on behalf of the host computer, such as mouse movement or key presses.
In one method of displaying content of a host computer on a remote client device, the host computer repeatedly captures screenshots of the host computer display, and then transmits the screenshots to the client device. With this method, changes in the host computer display are eventually displayed on the remote client device.